XX XY Insert for the first episodes of the 8th season
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle and Beckett deal with changes in there lives,all because of Bracken and Loksat.
1. Chapter 1

XX Insert

Time Jump two months.

Hawley Shipton special units Scotland Yard having been asked by her superior, that she was now assigned to Captain Kate Beckett 12th precinct. Now that Captain Victoria Gates was promoted.

Shipton having been ordered to work with the new Captain making sure that she is protected from a recent unknown, have been with the special units security department for the last ten years, her orders is to make sure that nothing gets in the way of killing Captain Kate Beckett Castle.

Ever since Kate Beckett decided to take on the position as the new Captain of the 12th, she had been busy adjusting to her new position, Kevin Ryan now promoted to number one man in charge of murder investigations along with Detective Espoito and security tech Abrahams Habic.

As for Richard Castle, he will be working on a part time basics. Castle is now back to his P.I. business, since he no longer won't be shadowing his partner/wife on the murder cases.

LOFT...

Martha Rogers having moved out of the Loft a few months back, came to see her son and grand daughter. In Castle's office, he was going over the last minute details to reopen his P.I. Business.

Martha knocked on the now open door making sure that he was find. Castle looked up from laptop, he was looking rather haggard after the past few weeks, he's not taken the news well, when his wife Kate Beckett had served him with divorced papers after finding out all about the lies in regard to the abduction and who was actually behind it..

Kate Beckett had decided after finding out that Castle and his father Jackson Hunt were actually behind the true nature, along with the threat from Senator William Bracken now back on the scene.

Beckett was using the past few months having gone through so much. with the making sure that she would be safe. As with the rest of the Castle disappearing for a week. Kate Beckett having told everyone that she was on a extended leave until the proper time to take over as the Captain.

Beckett however was able to go back to living at her old apartment having asked her cousin Sonja on whether or not, she was able to move in with her until the proper time.

Hawley Shipton having to been in the break room talking to the others before starting her shift,was asked by Captain Beckett to come into her office for a briefing for which a murder case was just called in.

Beckett having gone over the details, she asked Ryan,Espo and Hawley to work on the case involving a real estate tycoon having been found with two shots to the head, at his main office down town, She told everyone that the medical examiner Lanie Parrish and medical tech Alexis Castle would be examining the body in the morgue for any type of evidence.

Meanwhile.

Richard Castle had received a call from a woman name, Barbara Hutton wanting to find out on what had happen to her father Jeffrey Hunter Hutton having been found shot in his office.

Going over the details of the case, he noticed with the tv in his office that the murder of Hutton was being discussed by the reporter and officers from the 12th in the back ground.

Captain Kate Beckett and her team were being interview on what exactly happen with the murder investigation as of right now.

Richard Castle decided it was time to poke his nose into the case along with the one that was assigned to. He was looking up for the writer/P.I. now divorce for the third time.

Time jump back two months...Castle's POV

Castle having been caught by surprise by the news that his own marriage to Kate was ,ending but only on paper, as part of a plot for which Beckett had told Castle that there was no other way to smoke out William Bracken. Who had asked to talk with Beckett in regard to making a deal to save his ass and hers.

But as it turned out, Castle having been kidnapped and taken to a warehouse just outside.

He was struggling to try and break away from those that had taken, as he was shot in the right leg hitting an artery.

Captain Kate Beckett and her Special Units team were able to track Castle to the warehouse ,and having to break into the place. Ryan and Shipton were the first to arrive at the scene and reaching Castle, while Shipton, Ryan and the others called for an ambulance while looking around for others and evidence, As to who was actually behind the kidnapping of Richard Castle.

Castle having been able to be taken to Mount Sinai hospital for treatment and a four day stay, As Beckett was making sure, he was going to be find after being shot and placement of blood.

It was at this point in time a plan having been put into place, along with on page six the news of Richard Castle would be divorcing for the third would continue with his writing, P.I. business and on a part time basics along with the 12th precinct.

PRESENT TIME...

Chapter two XY


	2. Chapter 2

XY

Time jump two months...

Richard Castle having not been a happy man the past few months. Ever since his wife Kate Beckett had served him his divorce papers for the third time in his 46 years of life, he does not blame her at all.

Since it was all his fault for having to be involved with abduction, of finding out the real truth in regard to his father's involvement with the CIA, the fake murder of Johanna Beckett to place her in the witness protection program the last 16 plus years, and the threat of senator William Bracken.

It was just too much to handle all at once. This also includes having an security officer from Scotland Yard Hawley Shipton to protect him and his family from the threats that might destroy his family.

The only things having to be keeping him going at the moment, was working at his P.I. office part time, along with helping out the boys at the 12th precinct with Ryan now in charge, ever since Beckett became Captain of the 12th precinct.

The problem with working at the 12th was the fact that he and Hawley Shipton were now a team the past few weeks, as part of working together as professionals. I was now forced as well working undercover as a personal couple taking the heat off from page six and his divorce with Captain Kate Beckett.

This however was hard for me, and my family for which Alexis had been quite upset. As with Mother having to find out from other sources, on what I was doing to find the answers to who was trying to kill me.

And then the lie I have known for about a year, having to find out from Kate's father that his wife was actually alive after all this time to hide from those people that had murdered Captain Roy Montgomery,Lockwood,Coonan and several others over the years.

AT THE PRESENT TIME 12TH PRECINCT

I was able to meet with Hawley at the break room while the others including Captain Beckett, were out in the field working on two different murders.

We have started the fires of having an affair, letting everyone know that it was serious the past few weeks. I did not mine the role play aspect of this game, but it had to be done overall.

As Hawley came up to me quickly in the break room, making sure that she was noticed by me. I was able to at least feel secured at the moment having to sneak in a quick kiss to her cheek, before anyone else would come into the break room.

"Are you sure?" It was a simple question, I asked her about the warehouse for which she and her connections were able to find any type of evidence in regard to Bracken and his men.

She said yes to my question having to move to the other side of the room with further details.

Shipton had set up a special task force months prior into looking for Bracken. Since he was the one that wanted to make contact with Richard Castle with evidence that would put down many of the U.S. government members and overseas.

When they were done talking about the case. The both of them headed for the warehouse. Even though to the fact that Castle and Hawley were being followed by Beckett and undercover team knowing full well the threat.

Once they arrived Hawley and her team broke up, leaving Castle and one other to check the third floor not knowing what would happen.

Bracken having to been ready for Castle as with his men, while Shipton was being busy with the others trying to find clues.

Castle had made sure having to carry his sig, while he was behind the first two, As the security guards fired from behind him, as both officers were taken down quickly,as with Castle, as the burning of the shot hitting the back of his left shoulder and leg, as he fell to the ground slow motion, Castle fell to the ground in great pain along with his sig falling to the floor beside him.

Shipton and her team heard the shots fired, along the ones that had just arrived on the scene from Beckett's team, as she ran into the building at full force with her vest and gun with Espo and L.T. having to be right behind her .

It was Beckett first to find Castle on the floor, she was able to find a piece of material to stop the flow of blood before the others arrived at the scene, It was awkward for Beckett to save Castle's life despite what had happen to them because of the divorce, her new job and now Castle's girlfriend and his partnership with Shipton with his P.I. business as well.

As for Bracken, he disappeared along with any information that was supposed to been given to Shipton and Castle.

Castle having been taken to County hospital for emergency surgery, while Alexis and his mother were called to the scene about the shooting.

It was several hours later with everyone having to wait in the waiting room third floor, for any type of news on Castle's health ,Martha,Lanie and even Captain Kate Beckett and Hawley Shipton asleep on the couch.

When the surgeon Doctor Joshua Davidson surprising Kate that he was back to be working in the United States again, and at the same hospital for where she first met him five years prior.


End file.
